Being Only Human
by Zaeris
Summary: After the events of X3, Rogue has to adjust to being the only normal human at the all mutant academy. Has she really changed so much since the cure? Will she ever find somewhere to fit in?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any rights to X-Men or any of the characters in this story. Be glad because I certainly wouldn't have created them so well. Please enjoy.

**Special Thanks:** luvbubbles75, for the idea. And my reviewers for making me believe I could write X-Men Fanfics.

**Being Only Human**

**by**

**Zodiac Eclipse**

(set after X3 and the events of my oneshot Rogue's choice)

Rogue heard them whispering about her as she walked through the halls. Even the so-called psychics who didn't actually need to whisper to talk about her, she didn't have to actually hear their voices, she knew what was going on. Eyes passed over her quickly and knowing looks were exchanged.

Everyone seemed to think things were finally getting back to normal at the institute. Classes were starting to resume, food fights were being thwarted, the world outside was less chaotic and tolerance was spreading. Everyone seemed to think things were better, but everyone was wrong.

"Hey Jubilee," Rogue called, glad to see a friendly face.

"Hey Rogue, how ya doing?" The attractive Asian girl smiled as Rogue ran up to her.

"I'm doin' fine, have you seen Bobby around?" Rogue was still unable to shed her souther drawl, though everyone had been gracious enough to act as though they didn't notice.

"Haven't seen him, but Colossus was talking about having a senior students only meeting with Storm later, maybe he's at that," Jubilee offered with a shrug.

"I didn't hear about a meeting."

"Well I wasn't invited either if that makes you feel any better."

"Do you know who all was invited?"

"I think it was just the kids who fought with the team at the Alcatraz thing."

"They are calling them 'senior students' now?" Rogue raised her eyebrow skeptically. Jubilee gave a laugh.

"Well thats what Pete said anyway."

"Thanks for the info," Rogue said with a wave as she turned to leave.

"Anytime," Jubilee replied, her smile fading quickly as Rogue rounded the corner toward the professor's old office. Shaking her head Jubilation Lee turned and walked away.

Rogue pushed passed multiple versions of a young brown haired boy who seemed to be trying to pull himself together. It was weird how you could just get used to seeing things like that. When she had first come to the school she had been completely fascinated by the other mutants and their variety of powers, but now she barely noticed the spectacles around her.

Arriving at the office door she found it closed. The Professor usually only closed the door for classes or meetings, Rogue wondered if Storm kept up this tradition. Especially since the Professor never minded interruptions.

A loud slow knock on the thick wooden door brought silence to the lips of the people in the room. Kitty jerked her head nervously at the sound, stopping her question mid-sentence.

Storm crossed her arms over her chest, a posture she found herself using frequently these days.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened slowly as Rogue peered in at the occupants. Storm stood arms folded in front of a large oak desk. Logan stood next to her, chewing on an unlit cigar. To his left in a smooth black leather arm chair rested the quite Colossus, his brow creased in thought. And to his left sitting comfortably on the matching couch was her boyfriend Bobby Drake, and the girl he seemed to be spending way too much time with, Kitty Pryde. Rogue noticed Bobby lean against the arm rest slowly moving himself away from Kitty.

"What can we do for you Rogue?" Storm asked. The question wasn't unfriendly, but it had an air of authority to it that Rogue was unaccustomed to when speaking with Storm.

"Nothing particular, just wondering where everyone ran off to," Rogue said offering a nervous smile, "guess I found y'all."

"We're just finishing up an important meeting, you can wait outside if you like," Storm offered cordially. Again, it wasn't what she was saying that made Rogue feel tense, it was the way she said it.

"My missin' anything important?" Rogue asked still leaning against the door frame trying to seem casual.

"Nope everything is fine, just sorting out some staff duties, we'll be done in a moment," Storm smiled.

Rogue wanted to ask more, ask what was going on, and why she wasn't in on it, but something about Storm's smile made her decide against it. The two of them had formed an uneasy friendship since Rogue had returned from receiving the cure. There had been a confrontation even though Storm had allowed Rogue to remain at the school, things had not been the same between them since that day.

"I'll be done in a minute if you wanna wait for me," Bobby offered. Kitty's eyes were on the floor.

"Sure, I'll be waiting out here," Rogue said brightly slowly pulling the door shut on her own face which quickly conveyed a look of fury. Why hadn't they invited her to the meeting? Why hadn't Bobby or Logan insisted she be included? And what was Kitty doing sitting so close to HER boyfriend?

Time passed by and kids wandered passed on their way to various activities and chores. Rogue was about to give up and storm off when at last the door opened and a laughing Bobby emerged. Peter gave Rogue a brief nod and walked away. She didn't worry over it too much, that was just Pete's way.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bobby," Kitty was saying with a quick glance in Rogue direction.

"Sure Kitty, see you then," Bobby replied flashing her a quick grin before turning to face his irritated girlfriend.

Rogue glanced behind him to see if Logan would also emerge, but instead the door shut once again.

"Lots o' meetings today?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah guess so," Bobby said looking at the closed door over his shoulder before turning back to Rogue. He reached out slowly and took her hand. It felt smooth against his own, odd how they had been together so long and yet just the feeling of her skin was so unusual to him. They began walking towards their dorms.

"So..." Rogue began, leaving a lengthy pause behind the all too versatile word.

"So?"

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, Storm wants us to be teachers."

"What? But you guys are still just kids."

"Well not full time teachers, we'd still be taking classes with the rest of you, just helping her and Logan run some things, taking over supervising some activities and such, nothing too important."

"Nothing too important? Are you guys like the new X-Men now?"

"What? No, No way. They just wanted us to help out since we've had combat experience and worked with the team before."

"I worked with the team once, why wasn't I invited to the little meeting?" Rogue glared at him, her frustration showing through. Bobby noticed and picked his words carefully.

"You'd have to ask Storm, she just told us that the three of us where gonna be senior students now and that meant that we'd have a lot more responsibilities around here."

"That's not fair," Rogue protested pulling her hand away from Bobby and making a tight fist at her side.

"Honestly Rogue, it's really not as cool as it sounds, I'm gonna have so much extra work it's not even funny."

"Something was funny when you were leaving the room, must have been something Kitty said," Rogue hissed. Bobby sighed in exhaustion.

"Your not on that again are you?"

"I wouldn't be if even a single day would pass where I didn't see the two of you hanging out together."

"It's not like that Rogue, this place may be a mansion, but it's not so huge that you can expect me to never run into someone."

"You could try a little harder, you know, for us," Rogue lip trembled a little as she said the last part. She looked away from Bobby, not wanting to break down right here in the hallway.

"Actually I can't," Iceman sighed, "Kitty is one of the senior students too, we'll be working together on a lot of stuff from now on, doing specialized danger room training together with Pete. I really can't avoid being around her."

"So it's like that huh?" Rogues eyes betrayed her resolve and filled with tears. She turned to walk away.

"Aw Rogue come on, there's no way around it, it's not my fault," Bobby said seizing her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"You could have told Storm that you didn't want to be part of her special people's club," Rogue shot back accusingly.

"No I couldn't," Bobby replied his voice growing stern, "look around you Rogue, everything is different now, the Professor's gone and Storm can't do it all on her own. I was one of the ones who begged her to keep the school going, there is no way I could tell her I wouldn't step up to help her."

"I don't like it Bobby, I don't want it to come between us," She sobbed throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry Marie, nothing will come between us if we don't let it," he said soothingly holding her close against him. It felt so good to have her there.

"If you really feel so strongly about it, why don't you go ask Storm if there's something you can do to help out too," Bobby offered as the embrace ended.

"I suppose I could," Rogue replied tensely. The idea of meeting with Storm to find out why she wasn't important enough to be included in the first place really wasn't something she wanted to do.

"If you don't wanna ask her directly you could always ask Logan to talk to her," Bobby pointed out, putting his arm around her shoulders as they resumed walking.

"I like that idea better."

"What's the deal with you and Storm? I thought you guys had made up."

"She thinks I did the wrong thing Bobby, I don't think she will ever really forgive me for it."

"Or maybe she already has and you're just reading too much into things."

"Yeah maybe," she muttered, though she didn't for a second believe it. A girl a few years younger than Rogue glanced up at her wide-eyed as the teens passed by. Rogue frowned and wondered if she was reading too much into the girls stare.

The next day was full of surprises for Rogue. Starting first thing in the morning when she entered her first class and saw Kitty standing there at the teachers desk. Rogue could barely listen to anything Kitty said, she was too focused on despising the girl immensely.

After the period had ended several of the other students stayed behind to talk to Kitty about her new job. Kitty had all the appearance of being shy and modest about her position, but Rogue just knew the girl was eating up all the attention. It made her blood boil just to think of it, pushing her chair away from the desk hard Rogue got up and grabbed her books and made a quick dash towards the door.

"Oh Rogue, wait up a moment would you?" Kitty's voice was calm, sweet. Rogue distrusted it immediately. The other students said their goodbyes and exited the room, headed for their next destinations.

"You wanted to see me?" Rogue asked her eyes narrowed as Kitty began flipping through a notebook in her arms.

"Yes, I was looking over the class records this morning, it looks like you had a little trouble with the last couple of tests."

"I was a little distracted, world ending again and all," Rogue said snidely.

"Well Storm wanted us to make sure and take extra time to get everyone back on track after all that's happened."

"Back on track?"

"Sure we don't want your grades to suffer. I have an extra credit assignment you can do to raise your grade some, then as long as you do well on your final your grade for the term shouldn't be too bad."

"Actually I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Rogue growled and turned to leave. The students for the next class were slowly starting to file in.

"Rogue! I'm just trying to help."

Rogue bit her lip hard and whirled around to face the other girl.

"If you really wanna help Kitty why don't you start by staying away from MY boyfriend?"

"What?" Kitty looked honestly shocked. The students already in the classroom looked up in surprise also, anticipating a full out boxing match.

"You heard me, stay away from Bobby, he's mine."

"Rogue, me and Bobby are just friends, why are you being so uptight about that?"

"Just stay away from him!" Rogue said, more loudly then she had intended. She heard whispering and some giggles from the back of the room and turned to glare at the students sitting there. They quieted under her gaze, but she knew that they would resume their gossip as soon as she left. Feeling defeated she turned and stomped out of the room. She went by her dorm and dropped off her class books before venturing outside to take a walk, she needed some space from this school for a bit.

After several hours of just wandering aimlessly around the school grounds Rogue finally had calmed herself down enough to head back, hoping she wasn't too late to meet Bobby for lunch. She had barely made it up the steps to the front door when Bobby rushed out to meet her.

"Rogue what did you do?" He asked, an accusing tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Kitty came to me crying, saying that you said horrible things to her and that she was gonna resign as senior student because of it."

"I'm not responsible for what Kitty does."

"Everyone's talking about your little outburst this morning you know."

"I don't care."

"Well you should, do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be trying to teach a class and all they wanna talk about is some imaginary love triangle you're supposedly involved in?"

"Supposedly?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? There is nothing going on with me and Kitty, we are just friends."

"And what are we Bobby?" Rogue stared into his eyes trying to find the answer there. She had finally asked the question they had both avoided since she came back from getting the cure. When Bobby had found her back in her room he was surprised. Part of him had never expected to see her again, and when he found her there he had been confused.

Gradually they had tried to go back to the way things were, but things were so different now. He could finally hold her, the way he had longed to for so long. Rogue wanted them to take their relationship further, but Bobby confessed he wasn't ready for that. She was a little outraged at first, apparently assuming it was her right, but eventually she realized that they were having to start the relationship over, only this time neither had been sure of the rules.

"I really don't know what to say," Bobby admitted. He had loved her before, he was sure of that, but she was so different now. So needy and jealous, he wasn't used to that. Before she had been confident, brave and strong, heck she had flown the jet once, when he had been too terrified to try. It almost seemed like curing her mutation had changed the person she was, and Bobby wasn't sure he liked the newer version.

"Say what you're really thinking," she challenged.

"You've changed."

"Of course I have Bobby, I'm cured now, I'm normal."

"That's just it Rouge, it's not normal, they way you are now, it's not you."

"But it is me Bobby."

"Why did you take the cure? Really? Was it just so we could... be together?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that all you've thought about since we got together?"

"No. I wanted to be with you once, but honestly now, I'm not so sure. And for the record, it wasn't all I thought about."

"What now that you finally can be intimate with me you don't want to?"

"I loved the Rogue I knew before the 'cure' she's the one I want."

"That's the trouble with you Bobby, you only want what you can't have," Rogue snapped, she stormed away to her room. Bobby almost called out to her, but instead sat down on the stairs sadly. Where had _his_ Rogue gone?

(more to come, please review)


	2. Chapter 2 Segregation

**Chapter 2: Segregation**

The next morning when Rogue woke up she had calmed down considerably. She had been awake most of the night shifting between crying and angrily throwing things. When at last sleep came to her she had dreamed of better times, back when her and Bobby didn't argue and John wasn't evil. She missed those times.

She dressed slowly, today was going to be a long, difficult day and she was not looking forward to starting it. She had to apologize to Bobby, most likely Kitty as well. She hated the thought of apologizing for how she felt, but she knew she was acting like a spoiled brat and that people had enough to talk without her adding fuel to the fire.

She headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Normally she was more an early lunch kinda girl, but she felt like she needed the extra boost. Rounding the corner she caught sight of Bobby and Peter sitting at one of the breakfast tables. Rogue bit her lip nervously and scanned the room. Sure enough Kitty was there too, but busy helping one of the younger girls get something from a higher cabinet. Taking a deep breath Rogue made her way over to the other girl.

"Kitty?"

Kitty's head turned to meet the voice and her eyes widened a bit when she did.

"W..What do you want Rogue?" She asked, clearly fearing another ugly episode.

"I need to talk to you... about yesterday," Rogue looked down, this was harder than she had expected, and she had expected it to be really difficult.

"Look Rogue, if you're coming here to sling accusations and try to start something then just forget it," Kitty began, turning away from her former assailant.

"No Kitty, please it's not like that. I wanted to apologize for they way I acted yesterday."

"That was really harsh of you Rogue, I mean we used to be friends now all of a sudden your acting all strange and embarrassing me like that."

"I'm really sorry Kitty, things have just been a little weird for me since I got the..." she glanced around at the other kids nearby, sure they were all listening in, whether they appeared to be or not, "since I got back."

"You really hurt my feelings Rogue," Kitty's lip trembled, she looked so fragile, "I'd never do anything to come between you and Bobby, how could you even think that?"

"Honestly I'm not even sure," Rogue cast a quick glance at Bobby, he was watching the girls talk, he looked startled. Rogue wondered if he expected them to get into a fight over him right here in the kitchen.

"Do you really take back what you said?" Kitty asked, watching Rogue's glance. Rogue immediately regained eye contact with the other girl.

"I really do Kitty, it was stupid of me to say those things to you and I'm really sorry," she gave a slight smile, "Is there anyway we can still be friends."

"We can try," Kitty said with only slight hesitation.

"Good, thanks Kitty," Rogue smiled broadly.

"Sure," Kitty replied giving a weak smile in return.

Rogue snagged a little plastic bottle of orange juice from the fridge and took off to class, she saw Kitty collect her pop tarts and sit down at the table with Peter and Bobby. Just as Rogue was passing through the door she saw Bobby lean in and ask Kitty something. Rogue just smiled, her plan was working perfectly.

The day went well for Rogue. Classes went quickly and aside from an art lesson from Pete she didn't have any of the other "senior students" as teachers that day. She finally met up with Bobby before dinner and apologized to him as well. He said he was glad she and Kitty had made up.

"I've really been acting horribly, things just feel so different now, I guess I was just afraid of losing everything," Rogue confessed. Bobby held her close and stroked her hair.

"I just want you to be yourself Rogue, that's all I ever wanted."

"I know, but sometimes, lately I feel like I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I guess I thought the cure would make me normal, make me like everyone else, but here having the cure makes me different from everyone."

"Being like everyone else is overrated anyway," Bobby said trying to make her smile. He succeeded, but only for a moment.

"I can feel them talking about me Bobby."

"Who's talking about you?"

"Everyone. I think a lot more people agree with Storm than I thought."

"Did anyone actually say anything to you?"

"No, but they get quiet when I walk by and it just feels like everyone is always watching me, like I might freak out or something."

"Well it's not like you've never done that."

"Hey!" She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Take it easy," Bobby laughed, "Don't make me give you detention."

"No way, you can do that?"

"Sure I'm a teacher now, remember?"

"So lame."

They ate dinner together, Kitty and Peter joined them. Afterwards they all headed to their usual danger room session with Wolverine.

"Hey Tin-man, ready to work on that throwing arm?" Logan called as they approached.

"Sure," Pete said as he entered the room.

"So what's it gonna be today? Aliens, evil mutants, penguins?" Rogue asked with a grin.

"I vote for penguins," Kitty offered as she too entered the room.

"Or evil mutant penguins from space?" Bobby asked walking in behind her.

"Oh tough call," Kitty called back over her shoulder.

"Wait up a sec Rogue," Logan said. Bobby looked back, concerned, but Rogue just waved him on and turned to face Wolverine.

"Sure what's up?"

"I can't let you go in," Logan said frowning.

"Aww come on, not another senior students only thing? Aren't they special enough?" Rogue said playfully.

"It's not that kid," Logan said, his voice sounding a little sad.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked, now a little concerned.

"You can't be going into the danger room anymore, you've got no way to protect yourself now."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Fraid so."

"No way! That is so unfair. Is this something Storm came up with to punish me?" Rogue looked a little frantic. She couldn't believe the women would go so far just to make her point about Rogue being wrong to take the cure.

"Wasn't Storm's call."

"Then who made up this new rule?" Rogue demanded.

"I did." The words hung there between them for a few moments. Rogue felt utterly betrayed, how could he of all people exclude her.

"Logan why?"

"These kids need to train, in case some big evil comes along, we can't risk you getting hurt trying to keep up to their level."

"I was just training with them a few weeks ago and I was safe enough then."

"You had your powers then, things are different now."

"It's not like my powers were what was keeping me alive in there, it was mostly defensive maneuvers anyway."

"Yeah, but now it's more offensive, and it's too dangerous for regular people."

"I'm not just 'regular people' Logan," Rogue said crossing her arms in front of her angrily.

"Look kid, I'm sorry, but by these standards you are," Logan said, he was trying to be gentle with his words. He didn't want to cause the girl any heartache, but he had to look out for her safety. After what had happened with Jean... he couldn't take the chance of someone else he cared about getting killed.

Logan stepped inside the danger room and closed the door behind him. Rogue just stood there stunned. She couldn't believe the danger room was off limits to her. She decided that something had to be done about this.

Normally she'd go to the Professor when she felt something was unfair, but he was gone now, that left Storm. She didn't relish the idea of confronting the weather goddess, but it seemed she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Storm was just releasing a class as Rogue approached. Rogue waited patiently outside while all the students exited. Once she was fairly certain the room was empty she slowly slipped inside. Storm was stacking some papers with her back turned towards the girl.

"Hey Storm?"

Storm stood straight and turned. She smiled when she saw Rogue.

"Hello Rogue, here to turn in your assignment early?"

"Um no," Rogue frowned, she was fairly certain whatever assignment Storm was talking about was not even started.

"Oh, something else I can do for you then?"

"Actually I need to talk to you."

"Sure," Storm gestured to one of the empty student chairs. Rogue moved there and sat down, Storm pulled a chair up and sat facing her.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Logan won't let me in the danger room."

"Did he explain why?"

"He said it was too dangerous since I don't have my powers anymore."

"Well Rogue, he's right."

"But Storm that's not fair, I've trained there before, and it's supposed to be dangerous, thats why you guys call it a danger room isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Rogue, but I'm siding with Logan on this, the danger room is a tool used to train future X-Men, not a playground," Storm said firmly.

Rogue's jaw dropped. As ridiculous as it sounded she had never even considered the fact that she would never be part of the X-Men now. Most of the other students were planning to go on to college once they graduated from the academy, or at least move away and start their lives, but since she had come here Rogue's only goal had been to become a member of the X-Men, like Logan.

Bobby had shared her goal after the incident at his parents home. Now, like her, he had no place else to go. This was where she had felt like she belonged, had a purpose. She felt stupid now, but she honestly had never thought of how ridiculous it would be for her to become an X-Man when she had no mutant ability anymore.

"I guess I just thought, you know, things would be like they were before," Rogue said sadly. She didn't even have to say before what, they both knew.

"I'm sorry Rogue, you can stay here and be a student until you graduate, but this place is designed to be a safe haven for mutants, not humans. There are somethings you won't be part of anymore."

"The Professor said humans and mutants needed to learn to live together, why can't we start with me?"

"Your right, the Professor believed in mutant rights and acceptance, but he also knew that mutant children had special needs and needed a special place to fulfill them. That's why he built this school and that's why there were no humans living here while he was in charge."

Rogue couldn't find anymore words to say and so she just nodded and stood to leave. She felt so betrayed.

"I'm sorry Rogue, but I have to put the other students first, you've grown up and make your own decisions now, but they still need me."

Rogue just shook her head sadly and left the room. Storm called out to her, but she ignored her mentor and went to her room. Throwing herself down on the bed she cried herself to sleep.

(A.N. You've made it this far, try to leave me some feedback on this and let me know if I should continue. Also, are the chapters _too long_, _long enough_, or _what chapter, I thought this was a paragraph_. Let me know.)


	3. Chapter 3 Outcast

**Chapter 3: Outcast**

Bobby had been livid with Logan when he found out Rogue had been turned away at the door to the danger room. He had started to go after her, but Logan had told him to let her have her space for now and to focus on his training. Pete and Kitty had stood off to the side pretending they weren't listening to the awkward argument.

"How could you treat her that way?" Bobby asked, his voice rising already.

"I'm trying to keep her safe, you can thank me later."

"How? By excluding her, making her feel like she's not one of us anymore?"

"Hate to break it to you kid, but she's not," Logan said shortly. Bobby's eyes fell, he looked like someone had just kicked him in the stomach. Logan turned to the others to explain the exercise, Bobby looked back up and scowled at him.

"It's your fault," he whispered, but not quietly enough that everyone couldn't hear him in the enclosed bubble shaped room.

Kitty gasped putting her hand over her mouth when she realized she had done it. Pete's expression didn't change much, but his eyes did widen for a moment. Logan stopped talking and turned to face Iceman. The silence in the sound proof room was absolute. Bobby braced himself for the worse.

"You gonna train with us or not?" Logan grunted. Bobby was a little caught off-guard by the question and stared dumbly at the man.

"Make up your mind quick I ain't got all day!" Logan barked. Bobby considered leaving, but Logan had been right about Rogue needing some space right now, he could check in on her later tonight and make sure she was okay, but she wouldn't want him around while she was this angry. He had also been right about keeping her safe, the only way to do that was to be ready when trouble came, and that required training.

"Alright, lets get to work," Bobby said walking forward and joining the rest of the group.

After the session Bobby set off for Rogue's room. Logan had half expected the kid to come at him again, but was glad he didn't. Exiting the danger room he said goodnight to the other two students then pulled a cigar out of his jacket and griped it between his teeth unlit.

It was more out of habit than anything. Storm didn't like him smoking in the mansion, but he didn't like not having a cigar in his mouth after a bit of exercise. This seemed like a good compromise.

He made his way to the garage, ordering some kids to quit loitering in the halls and get to bed on his way. It was weird being an authority figure, the kids respected him enough, but he still felt uncomfortable having to tell them to eat their peas and stuff. It just wasn't his style.

Once at the garage he pulled back a tarp to unveil Scott's bike. It was a fine piece of machinery by any man's standards and Wolverine had to admit the boy had good taste in bikes and women. This was actually Scott's newer bike. He had bought it after Logan had high-jacked his old one back after the Statue of Liberty incident. Back when he had gone to try to find out about his past. Logan chuckled softly to himself, what a waste of time that had been.

Walking quickly to the wall he hit the button that opened the bay door. Turning back he jumped on the bike and started it up. You'd think with so many kids running around they wouldn't leave the all the keys in the ignitions.

Revving the engine, despite the late hour, he pealed out of the garage and onto the private drive. Soon he was leaving the gates and out on the open road. Logan had hoped the surge of adrenaline he usually felt riding the bike would shake his mind clean of all the pesky thoughts floating up there. Usually this worked, but not tonight, tonight the Drake kid's words were haunting him.

"_It's your fault."_

That kid had no idea what he was talking about. How could he claim to be Rogue's boyfriend when he didn't even know her. Logan had felt from the first time he had met the girl that she was more like him than he wanted to admit.

She was a loner, looked after herself and did what she had to in order to survive. He'd thought that maybe leaving her with the Professor and the others might change her, save her from ending up like him, but in the end it hadn't mattered.

When he'd caught her leaving and had looked into her eyes, wanting to tell her she was making a mistake, he knew it wouldn't have mattered, because if the tables had been reversed it wouldn't have mattered to him what anyone else thought of his decisions. She wasn't the type to take no for an answer.

Logan growled and increased his speed, tearing across the deserted road. One of the perks of the school being so isolated was that he didn't need to worry about any of the locale brass coming out here to watch for speeders. A fact which he was taking full advantage of tonight.

"_It's your fault."_

Hell, those could just as easily been his words to Drake. After all, he wasn't the one Rogue was wanting to get all intimate with. He had told Rogue to make sure she was doing this for her own reasons and she had said she was. Still he found it hard to believe that Iceman hadn't influenced her decision in someway.

Still, he didn't blame her. Even if Bobby Drake wasn't around eventually she was gonna wanna be close with someone. Her mutation made that impossible, he had seen the disappointment on her face many times and each time it cut him like a knife. Earlier today outside the danger room had been the deepest cut yet.

It wasn't the first time he wished he had stopped her, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. It was just the first time he had come close to saying it. In the end he had just shut the door, he hated himself for it, but it was easier than telling her the truth, that he blamed himself for what she was going through.

Slowing finally he got the bike turned around and headed back to the school. Before he wouldn't have bothered going back until at least morning, but he had to be responsible now, Storm wanted him there to help her protect the kids, to watch over them all. Didn't she know that his track record with protecting people he cared about wasn't looking so good right now?

Bobby knocked softly on Rogue's door, but she didn't answer. One of the kids that stayed in a nearby room had said he'd heard her go in and slam the door, but the room had been quiet since. Bobby thanked the kid, his name was Boomer, and he had a knack for hearing everything going on around him.

Bobby trusted that Rogue was in her room and safe and frowned at the thought that she just didn't want to talk to him right now. Maybe it was for the best, he reasoned. After all they were fighting so much lately he didn't need to make it easier for her to take out her frustrations with Logan on him. Bobby decided to check on her again in the morning when she'd had some time to calm down.

Heading back down the hall he decided to check in the kitchen and see if he could score some ice cream. It had always been his favorite desert as a kid, even now when he had a big bowl in front of him he somehow felt more at home.

Arriving at the pantry he was surprised to find Kitty munching on some cookies. She heard him entered and looked up.

"Hey Bobby, did you talk to Rogue? Is she alright?" Kitty's eyes were full of concern. Bobby admired the way that Kitty let her emotions show so fully. He never felt like she was holding things back from him when they talked, it was soothing.

"No, Boomer said he heard her come in, but she won't answer the door," he frowned. He pulled out a bowl and opened the freezer.

"Still upset I guess," Kitty said looking at her cookies thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Bobby scooped himself some ice cream and put the carton away before sitting down on the bench across from Kitty.

"It's weird I don't blame her for being mad, but at the same time I think Logan is right to keep her out, she could get really hurt in there with no way to defend herself," Kitty said finally looking up from her snack.

"You think Logan's right?" Bobby sounded a little hurt.

"Sure, don't you?"

"But it's not fair, all Rogue's ever wanted since she got here was to be an X-Man, it was bad enough that she gave up her powers, but if they aren't letting her train anymore than that means they won't even consider letting her join the team."

"You think she should still be on the team?" Kitty looked surprised.

"She's still Rogue, she's fought with us before."

"Yeah but she was a mutant then, face it Bobby, she might still be your girlfriend, but she's not the same as the rest of us, not anymore."

Bobby stared intently at his ice cream, it was starting to melt. Ordinarily he never let it get that warm, just kept the bowl cold enough that he could eat it as slowly as he liked savoring each bite. Tonight, however, he just stared at it and watched it slowly becoming liquid.

Rogue did not feel well the next morning. She was sure she had made herself ill with all her sobbing last night. Groggily she made her way to the bathroom hoping to not run into anyone who mattered.

After arriving she claimed a shower stall and locked the door from the inside while she undressed and let the hot water engulf her. The pounding of the water against her body and the floor drowned out her thoughts and she sighed with relief at having a moments peace finally. She grabbed her soap and washed herself slowly marveling at her skin. For so long she had felt like she was a prisoner in her own flesh, now that she had been cured it seemed like fate was finding other ways to make her a prisoner.

The water started to run cold and Rogue realized she had been lost in thought for some time now. Giving herself a final rinse she turned off the water and found her towel. She dried off quickly and got dressed in the shower stall's connected private dressing room. She was about to open the door when she caught the sound of voices on the other side.

"_I heard she freaked out at Storm."_

"_No way."_

"_Yeah, marched right into the office and told her off."_

"_What did she say? I mean they were right to keep her out of the danger room, it's no place for humans."_

"_I heard she called Storm a dirty mutant and told her she would regret this."_

"_That doesn't sound like Rogue."_

"_Well duh, she's not Rogue anymore, that cure fried her brains, now she's just another one of them."_

Rogue felt rage building inside of her. She leaned against the door listening closer.

"_You don't really think she's one of them do you? I mean Storm wouldn't let her stay here if she was."_

"_Everyone's saying Storm is just trying to help her for the Professor's sake, cuz it's what he would have wanted, but that even she knows its a lost cause."_

"_Wow that's harsh."_

"_Hey not my fault, the truth hurts."_

It was now that Rogue decided she had endured enough of this. She slammed the door open causing both girls to jump. She recognized one by face only, the girl was young with light blonder hair and violet eyes, her eyes currently conveyed a look of terror. The older one was in many of Rogue's classes. Rogue vaguely remembered her having a crush of sorts on John, but he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Apparently this was her way of getting back at Rogue for getting to hang out with Pyro before he turned on them.

"You know what really hurts? Backstabbing little gossips who gotta talk trash about everyone behind their backs!" Rogue said loudly.

"Rogue, we weren't... we didn't know you were here," the younger girl stammered looking like she might have a panic attack.

"I'm sure you didn't, since neither of you would have the guts to say any of that to my face," Rogue growled, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Heh what's the point of trying to talk to a mutant hater," the older girl said standing up straighter.

"Mercy, lets just go," the smaller girl whined.

"Maybe you oughta' take your friends advice before I show you what a mutant hater I am," Rogue spat angrily.

"You gonna make me?" Mercy asked.

"Mercy, please don't."

"Shut up Jane, let the adults talk," Mercy said taking a step towards Rogue.

Jane whimpered and took a step back until she was pressed against the wall.

"You should learn to watch your mouth, it's about to get you in a lot of trouble," Rogue said.

"Stupid _human_, you think I'm afraid of you?"

"Your about to be," Rogue threatened.

Mercy lunged forward trying to grab hold of Rogue, but thanks to many training sessions Rogue was too quick for her and brought her closed fist up hard into the girl's face hearing a sickening crushing sound. Mercy hollered in surprise then rage as she jumped back holding her nose.

Jane shrieked when she saw the blood coming from between her friends fingers. Turning she ran from the room screaming for help.

"That's it, you are so dead human!" Mercy yelled she held her hand out in front of her, palm facing her adversary.

Rogue was shocked, this girl was really gonna use her powers against her? That went against every rule at the institute.

Rogue opened her mouth to cry out, to try to appeal to Mercy to reconsider, but it was too late, the room filled with a blinding white light. Rogue blinked repeatedly when it had ended, but to no avail, she was blinded. Suddenly she felt Mercy upon her punching and kicking her furiously. Rogue swung blindly occasionally connecting with her target, but without the use of her eyes she had no way of knowing the extent of the damage, either to herself or the other girl.

"Mercy! Stop this immediately!" Storms voice broke, but Rogue continued to be pummeled against the shower stall door. She heard heavy foot steps and felt arms around her pulling her away, Mercy began shrieking, Rogue assumed she was also being restrained and started to relax herself.

Without warning Rogue felt another hard punch hit her left eye, howling in rage she kicked as hard and as high as she could, still unable to see. She felt her foot connect hard with something and Mercy finally stopped shrieking.

"Separate them this instant!" Storm hollered again. This time Rogue felt an extra set of strong arms grab hold of her and start carrying her out of the room, clipping her arm on the door frame on the way out.

"Ow," she balked, but whoever had her didn't seem to care.

"Oh my God, what happened?" A girls voice asked in shock.

"Whoa chick fight," a boy said excitedly.

Rogue jerked her head around trying to see what was going on, but her vision was still gone. The strong male arms held her tightly, half carrying and half dragging her through the hallways. She struggled against it, hoping they would take the hint and let her walk.

"Relax darlin' I'm trying to help ya," Logan said. Rogue's body relaxed immediately, she was so relieved to hear his voice.

"She was talking about me Logan, I called her on it and she attacked me. She used her powers on me!" Rogue blurted out in a quick sob, still in disbelief herself.

"Can you see anything?"

"No," panic rose in her voice.

"Don't worry you'll be all right, gonna take you to the doc now."

"What about Mercy?"

"Storm will look after her."

Logan paused and lifted Rogue up so that he was now fully carrying her in front of his chest. Rogue put her arms around his neck to hold on and leaned against his shoulder. She reached with her free hand and rubbed her eyes hoping for some improvement. Her face felt wet to her touch, she wasn't sure if it was due to blood or tears.

(A.N. Thanks to those who reviewed, the more reviews I get the quicker I update. Rogue kicking ass in this chapter is dedicated to reviewer, Anzibanonzi.)


	4. Chapter 4 Turning Away

**Chapter 4: Turning Away**

Rogue laid back on the exam table while the doctor administered some eye drops. Apparently her pupils had 'somehow' over dilated themselves when she was mugged. At least that was the story Logan gave the doctor. Eventually he had to step out of the room because his frantic pacing was making the doc nervous. He told Rogue he was going for smoke and would be right back. She still couldn't see yet, but heard the heavy metallic clicking of the door as he left.

"Young lady, now that your friend is gone do you mind telling me what really happened?" The doctor asked, he sounded grandfatherly.

"I... I was mugged, then I couldn't see," Rogue said, even to her it sounded like a lame excuse, sure enough the doctor thought so too.

"Your eyes didn't just do that on their own, who were you fighting?"

"Another girl," Rogue said with a sigh.

"Was she," the doctor paused carefully as if trying to decide how to word the next part, "human?"

"No," Rogue admitted. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't feel like hiding the truth.

"I thought not," the doctor said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"Am I gonna' be okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yes, the eye drops I gave you will start to work soon, things will be blurry at first, but your vision should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You'll be a little bruised I'm afraid, you seemed to take quite a beating."

"Yeah, but I think I got her too."

"Good."

His words kinda surprised Rogue. She assumed this man was an adult, therefore shouldn't he be preaching to her about not fighting. He sounded almost delighted that she may have hurt someone. Rogue felt a knot at the back of her throat, she was almost too afraid to ask, but she had to know.

"You don't like mutants do you?"

"No, I don't."

Rogue turned away, even though she couldn't see him she couldn't bring herself to look at him. If he only knew, would he even have treated her or just turned her away? What if it had been more serious, would he have let her die, just because of how she was born?

"I heard there's a cure now."

"It doesn't change what they are," he said decidedly.

"They are not all bad, you know," she whispered.

"Tell that to the one that did this to you," the doctor said, Rogue wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.

"Don't worry, we'll have you good as new in no time."

After the doctor had finished checking her over Logan returned. Rogue's vision was starting to return, just as the doctor had promised. Everything was still very blurry and distorted, but at least she wasn't gonna be blind.

She got in the car with Logan's assistance and fastened her seat belt. Logan scurried around and got in on the drivers side. They both sat in silence a moment.

"Where we gonna' go?" Rogue asked.

"Back home I guess."

"Logan, I don't wanna go back."

"I know it's hard kid," Logan began, but Rogue cut him off.

"No you don't, you don't get how hard it really is, they hate me Logan," Rogue sobbed starring out the windshield at the few distorted images she could make out.

"The other kids will come around."

"No they won't and it's not just them. The doctor hates me too."

"Did he say that to you?" Logan was surprised and suddenly angry. That doctor had some nerve.

"Of course not he, thought I was human," Rogue said with a sigh, cutting off Logan's murderous thoughts.

"Darlin' you are human, like you wanted."

"Not completely, that's why they hate me."

"Who hates you?"

"Everyone." As she said the word a single tear rolled down her cheek. Logan reached over and gently brushed it away.

"They don't hate you Darlin' they're just scared."

"Ha right, cuz I'm really terrifying."

"The Professor taught you enough to know that people always fear something different then themselves, sometimes they don't know how to cope with that fear."

"So they hate me. Humans won't trust me cuz I was a mutant and mutants won't trust me cuz I wanted to be human."

"Maybe we should go home so you can rest."

"I don't wanna go back there."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know," she admitted biting her lip, "I didn't know it would be this hard."

"You startin' to regret it?"

"Should I?"

"It was your choice Rogue, not mine."

"Why didn't you stop me?" She turned to him now her eyes red from holding back tears.

"You wanted the cure, you wanted a life, it wasn't my place to stop you."

"You said you'd always look after me."

"It was your call, I told you to be sure it was what you wanted."

"But it wasn't Logan, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted a life where I could be with people, now none of those people want anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry Rogue."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"If I had told you not to go, not to take the cure, would you have listened to me?" He asked, realizing too late that he already knew her answer.

"Yes," she sobbed the tears starting to fall quickly, "You were the only one I would have listened to, Why didn't you stop me?"

Rogue fell forward into his arms and Logan held her protectively. He had failed her. He had tried hard to convince himself that there was nothing he could have done, but let her make her own decisions and to be there for her for the consequences. He knew now that had been wrong. There was no way he could have anticipated how bad things would get, but he had known it would be difficult for her. He should have protected her better.

"I'm sorry Darlin'," he said hugging her tightly as she cried.

It was late when he finally coaxed Rogue back to the mansion. Her eyesight was still a little shaky and she held tightly to his hand as he walked her to her room. Bobby was waiting for her in the hallway and ran toward her hugging her gently.

"Rogue, are you alright?"

"No." It was a simple answer and one that Bobby was unsure how to handle. Logan told Rogue to get some rest and he'd check on her in the morning. He turned away from the teens and walked down the hall on his way to the garage.

Rogue walked into her room with Bobby following close behind and shutting the door.

"I heard what happened, or at least what everyone is saying happened."

"They saying it's my fault?"

"Depends on who you talk to, but nobody that matters thinks that."

"Is Mercy hurt?"

"You broke her nose."

"Good," Rogue said.

"You gotta be careful Rogue, Kitty says some of the other kids think you're dangerous."

Rogue laughed a cold bitter laugh.

"They think I'm dangerous? What about them?"

"What?"

"They are the ones with powers and special abilities, I'm just trying to defend myself."

"I know you didn't mean to hurt Mercy, but."

"Yes I did Bobby." Iceman paused, not sure he'd heard correctly.

"Why would you do that?"

"You didn't hear what she was saying about me, how she feels about non-mutants like me, I'm glad I hurt her cuz she wanted to hurt me."

"Rogue, that's not what the professor taught us."

"The Professor is gone now Bobby, things aren't the same."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where will you go?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't stay here anymore. They won't let me."

"Who? Storm and Logan?"

"No Bobby, the others, the mutants." Bobby frowned he had never heard Rogue speak this way about mutants, the darkness in her voice frightened him.

"You can't just leave."

"You could come with me," her voice was hopeful.

"They need me here."

"I need you too."

"I can't go Rogue."

"And I can't stay." The silence hung heavy in the air between them.

"Does Logan know?"

"I'm sure he does." In truth she had just decided that she was leaving, but somehow Logan always knew when she was running again. She suspected he would know this time too.

"Did he try to stop you from going?"

"He didn't when it would have mattered, now it's too late."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Rogue?" He put his hands on her shoulders and his face close against hers so she could see the tears in his eyes, "please don't go, we'll talk to Storm and see if she can help you, maybe if you just lay low for awhile the others will get over it."

"No Bobby they won't, I've made up my mind."

"I don't wanna lose you," he said pulling her close.

"Then come with me," she said wrapping her arms around him. They kissed, a bittersweet kiss, they both knew it may very well be their last. As the kiss ended Bobby Drake looked at the women he loved and told her the words he knew would drive her away from him.

"I just can't."

Bobby turned away from her and left. Rogue flopped down on her bed hugging herself tightly. She knew she was all alone now, and she was suddenly feeling very cold.

(A.N. Cliffhanger? We are coming to the end, please give me some reviews with ideas of what you guys think may or should happen. I've got my own ideas, but until I write it I'm not sure what's really gonna be the ending of this story. I know it was a little shorter this time, but someone suggested I move the plot quicker so I got us ready for the next chapter as quick as I could.)


	5. Chapter 5 Return

**Chapter 5: Return**

The next morning Rogue got up early and packed her things. She hadn't slept well, so she really didn't mind the early wake-up. The halls of the mansion were completely silent as it was not only very early, but also a Saturday which meant no classes.

Rogue felt emotionally drained. The only positive side of this being that she no longer had any tears left to cry. Somehow it made her feel stronger to know that she wouldn't shed even a single tear as she left this place. A place which had once been more of a home to her than she had known since she had run away the first time.

Gripping her duffle bag tightly she set off down the front steps of the mansion toward the front gate. The only sounds to break the early morning silence were her footsteps on the pathway. As she didn't have a car of her own she had decided that hitchhiking would be her best prospect for escaping.

She didn't bother looking back as she walked away. It wasn't her style to look back, she had already made up her mind that there was nothing for her there and, creature of instinct that she was, she intended to live with that decision. If she had looked back perhaps she would have noticed Bobby Drake watching her from a bedroom window on the second floor.

Bobby watched her go, part of him wanted to run out and stop her, but he knew she would not be stopped. Another part wanted to go with her, but he knew he couldn't leave this place. He owed too much to it. And so, he stood there starring out the window as his girlfriend walked out of his life. He didn't even know where she was going, though he supposed it wouldn't really matter in the end, he wouldn't ever see her again.

Logan awoke with a start sitting straight up in bed. He had been having nightmares again, visions into his past. He hated them, hated how helpless they made him feel. He was covered in sweat and breathing hard. He laid himself back down a few minutes until his breathing returned to normal and he thought he could function once again. Getting up finally he dressed and made his way outside for a smoke. After a dream like that he really needed a cigar.

The Drake kid was sitting on the front steps hugging his knees to his chest and looking mournful. Logan was more than a little surprised to see him, not only up, but out this early.

"Whatcha doinout here so early?" Logan asked a bit more harshly than he had intended. Bobby jumped and jerked around to face the other man.

"Rogue's gone," he said sadly.

"Gone? Gone where?" Logan felt a bit of panic welling up inside of him.

"Dunno, just said she was leaving, couldn't stay anymore."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, her mind was made up."

"When did she leave?"

"Little earlier this morning. I came down to try to catch her, but she caught a ride in a semi and was gone before I got to her."

"Of all the... Why didn't she tell me she was going?"

"She thought you'd know already I guess."

"Yeah well I didn't," Logan glanced around, "does Storm know?"

"I don't think so."

"Go tell her."

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

"Take me with you."

"You had your chance to change her mind."

"So did you."

Logan frowned considering the boys' words. He hated to admit it, but the kid was right. Bickering over the details wouldn't do him any good anyway.

"Fine, lets go," Logan grunted turning quickly toward the garage. Bobby jumped up and followed after him quickly. They found a comfy sedan from among the school cars and climbed in heading out toward the open road to find their girl.

"Who the hell picks up a kid on the side of the road anyway?" Logan growled.

Rogue shifted uncomfortably. She had forgotten how scary it could be to be locked in a truck cab with a complete stranger who was clearly trying to check her out without letting her know his eyes had drifted from the road.

She had been picked up immediately by some large round man who referred to himself as Big Jack and wore an over sized baseball cap low over his head. He had some pictures of half naked women decorating the interior of the truck. Rogue suspected he had never been permitted to see a real one.

He attempted to make small talk with her, she answered his casual inquires only to keep from seeming rude. In truth she was already growing to detest Big Jack. It wasn't until that night when hey hit the rest stop that she realized she should have been more particular about her traveling partner. Big Jack, it seemed was under the mistake impression that Rogue was somehow indebted to him. And furthermore he had plans about how he would like to be paid.

He had claimed that they would have to sleep in the truck together that night, but that he would take her as far as she cared to go the next day. Rogue had nodded hesitantly and began looking around for the button that would recline the passengers seat so she could lay back. Big Jack chuckled at her and insisted she take the bed, as she was the guest. Rogue became more than a little suspecting and suggested that maybe she outta just head out now. Claiming to be in a hurry to go she reached for the door handle, but before she could even touch it his big hands grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Now now, no reason to be in such a hurry, I'm not gonna bite ya."

"Of course not, but I'm supposed to be heading home and I'd like to get there as soon as possible."

"You ain't got a home girl, I could tell it the moment you set foot on my rig."

"Sure I do, just ran outta money and having a little trouble getting back."

"Now look here Missy," Big Jack growled his grip tightening,"we got the easy way and the hard way and I don't mind which we go with. I drove you a good distance today and I don't drive for free."

"Doesn't the truck company pay you?" Rogue asked trying to play dumb while she found a way out of this hideous situation.

"You sure are a piece of work, ya know that?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm. Rogue frowned, after all she had been through all ready she was not about to let this jerk do what he was planning.

"Jack you need to let go of my arm," she stated calmly starring him squarely in the eyes.

"Now don't get the mistaken idea that you call the shots here Darlin'."

Rogue grimaced at his use of the word 'Darlin', that wasn't a word he could use for her.

"Don't call me that, and let go of me."

"Gonna give me trouble are ya? Well that's something Big Jack don't need."

He jerked her forward trying to grab hold of her, but Rogue knew it was coming and slapped him hard across the face. The burly man starred at her shocked then his face contorted in anger.

"Oh I sees how it is," his words sounded slurred by hatred, Rogue trembled slightly, "so you got somethan' against mutants than is it?"

Rogue's jaw dropped, she had been trying to remain calm and stoic, but this was something she had not expected.

"Your a... your a mutant?" She asked dumbly, already knowing the answer.

Still holding her arm the large man grinned and with his free hand removed his ball cap, underneath was a mass of bony, sharp looking horns.

"Thought you had guessed, I suppose your not as smart as I thought then."

"You need to let me go now," Rogue repeated, but this time her voice rising a little, betraying her fear.

It was one thing to resist an ordinary perverted man and escape, but she had no idea what kind of power this guy had and suddenly wasn't so sure how she was going to get away.

"Aw come now Darlin' I ain't so ugly, hell you might enjoy it too if you'd relax some."

"I told ya don't call me that," Rogue protested trying to pull away.

"Heh, if I were you Darlin' I'd have more important things to worry about right now," he smiled darkly and pulled her close.

Rogue struggled fiercely, but Big Jack more than lived up to his name and leaned over her pressing her against the truck seat making it hard to breath, let alone escape. He held up a single index finger and with an evil smile one of his horns appeared on it.

"See I can control it, most times anyway, I can make a horn were ever I want," Big Jack smiled.

Rogue began struggling harder trying desperately to free herself.

"Please let me go," she pleaded, "please don't do this."

"Shh, now just relax, it will only hurt more if you resist, though I gotta admit it's pretty sexy when you struggle like that."

He leaned in to kiss her and Rogue was sent into a blind panic. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had only been gone from the mansion for a day. She had thought she couldn't deal with life there anymore, but now she saw that life out here wasn't exactly better. At least in the mansion she knew what dangers she faced. One of Rogue's arms managed to free itself as she pulled back against the pursuing lips of Big Jack. She couldn't let those lips touch hers, couldn't let this happen to her, this was not who she was, she was no victim.

As those thoughts coursed through Rogue's mind she made her hand into a tight fist and jerked herself against the truck door to make more space between herself and Jack. He groaned at the shift of balance, but continued closing in trying to kiss her. Reaching back as much as her free arm would allow Rogue punched hard at his face her eyes closed tightly.

She heard the big man scream and felt a warm wetness cover her hand. Big Jack released her and retreated to his side of the truck cab. Rogue opened her eyes looking around to figure out what had happened.

The man was clutching his eye, or at least where his eye should have been. Rogue felt sickness welling up inside her as she looked down at her still closed fist.

A large bone horn protruded from her hand, she starred at it in amazement. Big Jack was gasping for breath and clutching his eye as the blood flowed freely.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TA ME?" Jack screamed, he was furious, but kept his distance as Rogue continued to eye the horn growing from her hand.

"I don't know," Rogue admitted, a look of terror taking over her features as she continued to stare at her fist. Slowly the horn retracted, sinking back beneath her flesh.

"What are you some kinda monster?" Jack asked still yelling, but his voice now full of fear instead of rage.

"I told ya to let me go," Rogue said darkly as she glared at the man.

"Get outta my rig."

"You sure you don't wanna play now? Now that I'm in control?"

"Get outta here you little monster," he began looking around for something to hit her with or throw, but with only one eye and blood pouring everywhere he was having trouble.

"Never touch another woman Jack, they only get you into trouble," Rogue spat as her hands tugged on the door lock. She popped the truck door open and climbed down to the ground.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Big Jack hollered again panting hard, the cab of the truck shook violently as he thrashed around. Rogue started running.

Logan and Bobby looked up from their empty plates. They had pulled over at a truck stop when darkness had fallen. Neither was ready to claim defeat and head back, but they had yet to find any sign of Rogue or even any proof that she was heading this way. Earlier in the afternoon they had remembered to call Storm and let her know what was going on and that they would be back as soon as they could.

They had eaten in silence until the sounds of shouting from the parking lot caught their attention. Tossing some cash on the table to cover the bill Logan jumped to his feet and ran for the door. Bobby followed quickly behind. They saw one of the semi's shaking violently and headed towards that one. A large bloody covered man with a head full of horns came falling outta the truck cab holding his eye and sobbing like a baby.

"What happened here?" Logan demanded when he was close enough.

"She attacked me, that little B..."

"Who attacked you?" Logan demanded cutting him off.

"Some girl I picked up, call me an ambulance," Big Jack demanded. Logan cast Bobby a look, Bobby nodded and quickly put up a wall of ice blocking them off from the diner and view of other trucks. Big Jack looked terrified. Logan extracted his claws and turned to face the bigger man.

"Now you gonna tell me how a sweet little girl could cause so much damage, or you want me to guess what you musta' done to deserve it," Logan hissed.

"I didn't do nothing to her mister, honestly, I gave her a ride and she attacked me."

"Your a liar."

"No man I swear that girl was crazy, shoulda' known it since she had that weird white streak in her hair, just figured it was some kid thing."

Bobby's eyes narrowed at the mention of Rogue's hair streak. This was the man who had taken her and apparently he had tried something. As angry as the thought made him, Bobby couldn't help, but be proud of Rogue, she had somehow protected herself, the question was how.

"Where did she go?" Logan demanded pointing his claws at the already bleeding man.

"I don't have any idea, that's the honest to God truth, she attacked me and run off."

"How did she hurt a big fella like you?"

"She's some kinda freaky monster."

"Your the monster here Bub," Wolverine advanced on the man reaching back with his fist. Big Jack threw backwards smacking into his own truck and falling down. He lay in a puddle of his own blood and fear shaking violently. Logan sighed, he retracted his claws and glanced at Bobby who lowered the ice wall.

"Which way did she go?" Bobby asked stepping forward.

"Towards them trees I think," Jack whimpered.

Bobby nodded to Wolverine and they ran toward the wooded area. She couldn't be far now.

Rogue tripped over a root and fell forward cutting her hands open as she fell against the ground. She stayed where she had fallen and curled up into a ball rocking herself slowly. It was happening again. It wasn't supposed to, she was cured, she wasn't a mutant anymore, but it was happening again.

She heard voices calling to her, but she couldn't tell if they were real or in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to shut them out and continued rocking herself. It was supposed to be over, she was supposed to be normal, what had happened to her?

"Rogue?" Bobby's voice called out into the trees.

"She's close," Logan responded.

"How can you be sure?"

Logan tapped his nose and continued making his way through the trees. Bobby followed, both were calling out to Rogue, but no response was offered.

"She's over here!" Bobby shouted at last, Logan jogged quickly dodging trees and bushes until he was at Rogue's side. She was curled in the fetal position, eyes close and seemed to be mumbling to herself. Logan wondered if the poor girl had finally cracked. He wouldn't blame her if she had, just prayed to himself that it wasn't the case.

"Rogue? You alright Darlin'?" He reached for her, to brush the hair from her face, her eyes opened suddenly and she jerked away from him smacking her head against a tree trunk.

"Don't touch me," She cried out.

"Don't worry Darlin' it's just us your safe now," Logan coaxed. Bobby stood behind him looking afraid.

"No, you don't understand, it's back, you can't touch me or I'll hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"My powers, they came back," Rogue said wistfully as if not even realizing she was saying it, then she fainted without warning. Logan rushed forward to catch her, his arm unintentionally connecting with hers. He felt the familiar pull of her powers trying unconciously to suck him dry. He gritted his teeth and adjusted her so she was leaning against the tree a moment while he pulled away and collected himself.

Bobby and Logan looked on in wonder as Rogue's wounds healed themselves. She looked so serene, like she had just fallen asleep and had not a care in the world. Logan took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then he was able to pick her up and carry her back to the car.

When Rogue awoke she was in the infirmary at the mansion. She sat up frantically trying to figure out how she had arrived there.

"Ah you're awake," Storm's familiar voice greeted.

"Storm? Where's Logan and Bobby? Did I hurt them too?" Rogue's lip trembled.

"Everyone is fine, except maybe that trucker, but from what Logan tells me, he got what he deserved," Storm said with a smile as she approached Rogue's bed and sat in the chair besides it.

"How did I get back here?"

"Logan carried you in, he and Bobby were watching over you all night and day, until I finally had to send them both to bed."

"How long was I out?"

"It's Monday morning."

"That long?"

"Yes." Storm smiled in an almost motherly way. It made Rogue's heart sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come back," Rogue said looking away.

"I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave," Storm replied. Rogue looked back at her and saw a tear forming in her eye.

"Storm?"

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you Rogue, I let my personal politics affect my judgment, I thought I was being fair to you, but I realize now how difficult this whole thing must have been on you and I should have been there for you and I wasn't."

"It's not your fault."

"It is, but I promise I'll be there for you now."

"Don't you want me to leave?"

"No."

"What about the other students, what about Mercy?"

"Mercy has been a troublemaker since she arrived, she was hurt badly when she was younger by some human bullies and I'm afraid she still hasn't gotten over it, but I don't think she will give you anymore trouble."

"Because I'm a ... a mutant again?"

"No," Storm said with a laugh, "because even when you were human she still wasn't able to beat you."

Rogue smiled then her smile slowly melted to a frown.

"Storm, why are my powers back?"

"We're not really sure, Hank is looking into it, but the government is very closed mouthed about it. For now it would be best if nobody outside of the school found out."

"Do you think the others will get their powers back."

"I don't know, I hope not, but if they do we will be ready for them."

"That mean I'm part of the team again?" Rogue asked hopefully.

"Of course," Storm said with a proud smile, "you are an incredibly powerful young women, and I don't mean because of your mutant powers."

Rogue smiled and lay back down on the bed. It was good to be home.

**The End**

(A.N. Wow almost didn't finish before my trip. I really hope this ending brings you all some closure. Many sincere thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate all the inspiration I've received from you guys. Please review this last chapter as well and let me know how the story was. Thanks again for being my audience. -ZE)


End file.
